User talk:LukeLeia75
__TOC__ -- Apj26 (Talk) 17:47, January 25, 2013 RP Attention LukeLeia75, You did not use the format or correct timestamp in your post. You also joined an interaction without talking to fellow RPers first. This is your first warning. Your post has been removed, please post again later. - RE: Hi, LukeLeia75. This is a reply to your message. The answer is: Minecraft is a game where I can express my creativity like never before. Here is a screenshot of one of my creations: Maybe we can meet on a server one day! (P.S.: Please sign your notes! ;) ) TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 12:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Helmet's message Come on chat! 6-26-2013 RE:Anti-Saraapril Rebellion your welcome JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 11:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: I will take over for you. Bye. JWPengie is a chicken BOK BOK! ' 21:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Sara Thank you for the promotion for the rebellion. Saarpril is going DOWN LookatmeIgotaKey (talk) 22:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Reindeer Custom and Navbox Sorry, but I've been really busy lately. I'll make your ''navbox, but have you seen my replies to you?? THE REINDEER CUSTOMS ARE LONG GONE. 20:15, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :I will try to finish it before xmas Navbox 18:37, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can I Join the Anti-Saraapril Rebellion Hello, Lukeleia. can i join your "anti-saraapril Rebellion"?... please reply to me if you need me. Thanks --~ 120px My Talk page 15:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 12:01, December 24, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Revenge Of The Penguin Island It's a sled race! It involves mostly the team captains, both team captains will be sled racing three times. But the team captain that loses goes straight to the hurl of shame! No bonfire, no toxic marshmallow just getting hurled away by the other team captain. *Date: January 3rd 2014 *Time: 12:00 PST *Server: Icicle Awesomegamer100 (talk) 12:30, December 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Revenge Of The Penguin Island Im not taking over, Casa asked me to make a blog post but it didnt work so I messeges all of you guys and Orange Puffle is Host Awesomegamer100 (talk) 22:32, December 31, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 RE:Anti-Saraapril Rebellion If you are then I am. If you aren't I'm not. 20:10, January 6, 2014 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY GYARADOS (ギャラドス) appeared! 09:33, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Join Rebellion please? I wanna join Dude, it's me. I wanna join your rebellion against Saraapril, so I can see the facts on your wiki you wrote about how such a butt she is. Can I join? I wanna kick Saraapril in the butt. Bye bye. Jj131 the epic guy (talk) 20:19, January 11, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories RE:Request Hi Luke, In general, blogs in the main page shouldn't be added more than one per week. I assume it would be more officiant to include this sneak peeks info in the next blog, where also updates about the current events of CP appear. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:57, February 2, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories RE:Music The music is, Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Gym Leader Battle. The code to put it on your profile is: Put brackets closer when putting and remove the | in the beginning. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 23:25, February 13, 2014 (UTC) February Story Changing You might want to see this blog for information about name changing. You can have a minor role in this story. You have been picked to play the: Wagon Wheel operator. Please be on chat Saturday, February 22nd at our normal time (8am PST) to do Part 1 of the story. Thank you for your attention and have a nice day! 12:55, February 16, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: Best Of Season 1 Voting Hello there, ! Please remember to vote on the Best Of Season 1 Voting Blog if you have not done so yet. It would really help the community! Voting will close on Sunday March 30 so make sure to vote by then! Sorry for bothering you, 20:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Red Link Srry, here's the correct link: User_blog:JWPengie/JWPengie's_Awesome_Stories:_Best_Of_Season_1_-_VOTES_NEEDED! 20:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 1) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 2) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future Part 1 JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) It's a funny story Well, this anon came onto our wiki, and stated spamming with comments, so I told him to stop, so he wrote this huge mean comment about me. Deco then came and started arguing with the anon and cussing. So then the next day the wiki got closed. But we made a new one TheNintendoKing (talk)TheNintendoKing Custom Hello LukeLeia75 I have finished your custom you can see it here thanks for requesting and i hope u enjoy your custom =] JWPengie is ready to ROCK ' ' Music Jam! 15:16, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Winner You won the membership prize! Note: I can't get a membership until the 21th of july. Marge, where are my doughnuts? (talk) 18:44, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I accept your invitation for Eleven. I accept your invitation for Eleven. Thanks you for inviting me! Cheers! - Osenry Osenry (talk) 18:53, August 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Community Picture Ok. Luckily I still save the .pdn file so I can edit it a bit to fit it =] [[User:Penguin44eve|'I steal your cake!' ]] [[User_Talk:Penguin44eve|'Problem?' ]] 12:49, August 21, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn Hey there , Because you were a subscriber to JWPengie's Awesome Stories, I am telling you about my new story series, WaffleOn. Click here to see Episode 1 Part 1! Also, this is the last JAS Subscriber message I am sending out, and if you would like to keep getting messages, you will need to subscribe to WaffleOn. You can do so by clicking here and following the simple directions. Thank you for subscribing to JAS and I hope you will subscirbe to WaffleOn! The last thing I want to mention is the JAS Club. There will be a WaffleOn Club, and I will have more information about that soon. Thank you for your time and have an awesome day! -'JWPengie' Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ??? Hello Luke! Look at this: ASR is back Yes. The Anti-Saraapril Rebellion is officially back. Me, TNK, Austin D-3, and a new user, called M3wzy. We are back. Prepare yourself, soldiers. I don't get that you said "and a new user, called M3wzy." Jon knows me on the Club Penguin Wiki. This is not a big problem but I was just telling something that I was wondering about. Thanks :) 20px The One, The Only, The GaMERCaT. 20px 00:40, January 13, 2016 (UTC)